fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!
Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure (超常現象プリキュア Chojo Gensho Purikyua) aka Chojo Gensho, and officially translated as Paranormal Phenomena Pretty Cure, is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the fourth installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Fanon Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 3rd, 2019, succeeding Pretty Cure of the Stars in its initial timeslot. Synopsis "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" "Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" "Have you or your family ever seen a spook, spectre or ghost?" "If the answer is ’yes’, then don't wait another minute. Pick up the phone and call the professionals..." "Ghostbusters". Couldn't have said it better myself. Ok, so, you see, some strange things are going on in our hometown of Sedai City. I am the unofficial spokesman of the Investigators of Spectral Activity, Ideguchi Keiko, and I'm here to say that we are here to help you with your Sedai City ghost problems! It has me, Nagai Chie, and Yoshihara Rei (And Kimi too), and "we're ready to believe you!" Oh, you're sticking around... I guess we have to break this to you. We met a ghost named Slimer on our first quest. Turns out he was very nice, but a lot of other ghosts... aren't. He got hired for a job in the Heavenly Kingdom to find me and the other members of the ISA. Turns out we were friends by coincidence since we were also Cure Starlight, Cure Hexerei, and Cure Fantasma: the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure. Now there's monsters and ghosts from left to right. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? Characters Investigators of Spectral Activity Ideguchi Keiko '''(井出口恵子) / '''Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト) Keiko is the equivalent of Dr. Peter Venkman. She grew up in a family of con artists, but she’s also a hopeless romantic, so can she prove she has a loving heart? She transforms into Cure Starlight. Nagai Chie (永井千恵) / Cure Hexerei '(キュアルミエール) Chie is the equivalent of Dr. Egon Spengler. She’s a little distant, but hopefully one day she can find her one true love. She transforms into Cure Hexerei. 'Yoshihara Rei (吉原玲) / Cure Fantasma (キュアファンタズマ) Rei is the equivalent of Dr. Ray Stantz. Rei is the mom I guess. She would never let Slimer out of her sight. She likes kids cartoons despite her age. She transforms into Cure Fantasma. Eida Kokoro (エイダ心) / Cure Anima '(キュアアニマ) Kokoro is the equivalent of Winston Zeddemore. Her father was in the army and she aspires to be like him, but being a Pretty Cure was good enough. She transforms into Cure Amina. 'Ogura Kimi (小倉きみ) / Cure Horror (キュアホラー) Kimi is the secretary for the Investigators of Spectral Activity. She likes Chie in more ways than one but Chie doesn’t seem to care, but maybe Kimi can get her attention someday. Sometimes, she transforms into Cure Horror. Mascots Slimer (スライマー) Slimer, also known as the Green Ghost, has found the CGPC in episode 1 when Keiko was just starting out in the club. He is in charge of putting all the ghost charms in their place: the Charm Container. He is a ghost himself, therefore, he can’t be near the girls during special attacks. However, once he became Cure Slimer, and his color is green. Heavenly Kingdom Bronya Queen of the Heavenly Kingdom. Lost the jewelry needed to revive the Moonstone goddess. Ikion King of the Heavenly Kingdom. Getara Princess of the Heavenly Kingdom. Has to marry at least somebody to bring peace to the world if the Moonstone Goddess can't be revived. Moonstone Goddess - Brings peace to the world. Summoned by plant-like charms. Tenebris Kingdom Lisnos ''' Lisnos can do whatever he wants because he doesn't care, he's a god. When it was time to face him, the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure have graduated High School and since then became official adults. Unfortunately, their old friends Itaru and Yurina are now possessed by Zack and Hailey, the minions of Lisnos. When the GCPC got up to his level, literally, he said that the girls can choose how they will die. Turns out, Rei thought of a children's character named '''Shimauma-san the Zebra, who was the cutest thing she could think of, and the thing she swore to her life wouldn't kill the girls. Lisnos didn't care and turned into Shimauma-san so he can kill the girls, but Chie thought of making all of the girls' Ghoul Batons touch, which has a 96.96% chance of destroying the Earth. Luckily, the girls were in the 4.04% rank and they destroyed Lisnos, Zack, and Hailey but not themselves. Rei finds a page in her book about a being called Gozer the Gozerian and she questions how similar Gozer is to Lisnos. Soul Beast A beast sent by Timothy to get Kimi because of being the descendant of an unknown but rich family. Kimi had to fight the beast alone but her friends Masumi, Shungo, and Chan. The Soul Beast becomes the charm representing the pink tulip due to Kimi relying on others and their friendship to defeat him. He is the equivalent of Grendel from the IDW Ghostbusters comics. [[Zack|'Zack']] The first Freestyle Warrior. Very kooky and silly, being 12. He summons Zack Monsters. He is the equivalent of Vinz Clortho. Hailey The second Freestyle Warrior. Also the straight man of the group. She is the equivalent of Zuul. Timothy the[[Timothy| Soul Snatcher]] Took the souls of Kimi, Chie, and Roger when Kimi failed to fight the Soul Snatcher's monster alone. Chie and Roger are forced into Kimi's mind, which is full of joy and heartbreak, which they can see in the third perspective like a movie. Chie and Roger realize that they can grab the imaginary Ghoul Bracelets and Ghoul Batons so they use them to get the Soul Snatcher and to return Kimi to normal. The Soul Snatcher becomes the charm representing the lotus due to not accepting detachment from being a Freestyle Warrior. He is the equivalent of the Draugar (a group) from the IDW Ghostbusters comics. Gail ''' The fourth Freestyle Warrior. Her sole purpose is to get Rei to think of dark thoughts so she can bring on an apocalypse. The only thing Rei wanted to think of though is Shimauma-san's wife, Miss Shimauma, who is way less dangerous than Shimauma-san. The whole half-series finale restarts but with Miss Shimauma instead of Shimauma-san. Chie suggests that the girls go into their "final forms". They did, and they defeated Miss Shimauma. She is the equivalent of Idulnas from the IDW Ghostbusters comics. Other Antagonists '''Bogeyman The Bogeyman is a creature that is said to scare children into good behavior. When Chie was young, this particular Bogeyman haunted her in her sleep, so when the two children Rin and Hisaya Iye call the ISA, Chie really wanted to get rid of the Bogeyman once and for all. He becomes the charm representing the Begonia because of all the fear he gets out of children. He is himself in the show. Belleranthon The thing in Mrs. Sugiura's attic. Ghash ' Ghash, sometimes translated as Gash, is a poltergeist that feeds on small ghosts to become a bigger ghost. He once stole Slimer so the GCPC had to get him back. He becomes the charm representing the Gorse representing the power he gains from other ghosts. He is himself in the show. 'Spectral Pretty Cure The Spectral Pretty Cure, also known as the Nice Try Pretty Cure, are the physical manifestations of the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure's corrupted transformation items. Keiko was chosen to destroy said transformation items but she goes to a party instead. They collectively become the charm representing the yellow rose due to the cures' jealousy of the GCPC and their desire for killing them. They are the equivalents of the Spectral Ghostbusters. Iris ''' Iris, also known as Iris Less, is a girl who kidnapped the GCPC with barely any trace. It is very unknown what or why the kidnappings happened but Kimi, Shungo, Masumi and Chan had to replace them temporarily. Roger, however, found Chie outside his apartment room while Kimi's soul has been snatched by the Soul Snatcher. Perhaps Iris put the GCPC in 4 completely different places in Sedai City with no rhyme or reason. Iris becomes the charm representing the iris mainly because her name is Iris, but also because of the fact that she only gets people that she or other people deem are bad, so she calls it good news. She is the equivalent of the Collectors (a group) from the IDW Ghostbusters comics. '''Samhain Samhain is the embodiment of Halloween. He steals all of the light in town, resulting in a blackout, demanding that Halloween shall last forever. He becomes the charm representing the forget-me-not due to Samhain's desire for Halloween not being forgotten. He is himself in the show. Desira Desira is a ghost that likes to steal things. Unlike Iris, Desira only takes inanimate objects that she thinks are beautiful. But there is one thing she wants more than anything in the world. The two halves of Kokoro and Toshiya's necklace. She's cursed to live forever in this world before until she receives the necklace. When she got it, her soul finally rests in peace and brings back everything she stole. Her physical form becomes the charm representing the plum blossom because of her desire for beautiful things and also because of her curse to live forever until the traditional Eida necklace was brought into her hands. She resembles a lot of things but mostly the Collector (a single entity) from the Real Ghostbusters series. Cthulu/'Cathulu' Not official, but speculated by fans. Secondary Characters Tominaga Masumi Masumi is the cashier for Rei's bookstore. She helped Kimi fight ghosts while the ISA were captured by Iris. Her alter ego was Cure Nihongo and her color was red. Lei Chan Chan Lei is a police officer in Sedai City who originated from Xi'an. She helped Kimi fight ghosts while the ISA were captured by Iris. Her alter ego was Cure Criteria and her color was blue. Karlsson Lina ' Lina is a well-known witch that can perform big spells that the GCPC can't do, although the girls don't go to her often in fear for her life, and also to not increase Keiko's crush on her. She helped the Ghostbusters with but I don't know yet. Probably Cthulu, but there's a cult and I don't know if that's "kid-friendly" anymore She was born in Sweden. 'Hatakeyama Jouichirou Jouichirou seems like pond scum at first, but if you really know him, you see that he does care about people, he just doesn’t like 'em. Mizutani Itaru ''' Itaru is frugal and a bit nebbish and helps the CGPC in legal situations. He sometimes turns into '''Cure Lettuce, a name he chose on the spot, and his color is also green. Nozaki Sonia ' Sonia plays the cello in a jazz band in Sedai City. She doesn’t appreciate other people‘s presence most the time, especially of Keiko‘s, but when she does, she’s pretty sweet. In the movie, she has a baby named Sahara with an unknown man. 'Shiroi Chloe ' Chloe is from America but she is half Japanese, and she dated Kimi for a chunk of the series. Chie doesn't like her, and the other members of the ISA think she's suspicious, although, on the surface at least, Chloe is nice and polite and cares deeply about things. This does mean she talks a lot though. [[Sugiura Satomi|'Sugiura Satomi]] A nice, old woman who is super sweet, but she was always scared to go to her attic. Akita Komaki ''' Komaki is Kimi's older sister. Her daughter is the 6-year-old Riona. '''Akita Riona Riona is Kimi's niece and the daughter of Komaki. She is long-time friends with Asako Ochi, Mathew Kawamoto, and Kione Spencer. Goto Shungo Shungo was the leader of the I Gotchas. He was Gotcha Blue. He and his crew got arrested for using faulty equipment. Motsuzuki Kaya Kaya was Gotcha Green in the I Gotchas. She was the only Gotcha not arrested. She later started dating Rei. Sanders Sandy Sandy is a news reporter. Very close to finding out the secret of the Pretty Cure. Shreck Helen Helen is a news reporter. Crawford Cynthia Cynthia is a news reporter. Eida Toshiya Toshiya is the father of Kokoro. She and Toshiya each have part of a heirloom that one ghost wants in her hands. Toshiya eventually gave the heirloom to her, leaving the ghost at rest. He is married to Gerrika Eida. Parker Peter Peter Parker is very old. How old? Old enough. He is from dimension OR-616 and he ended up in the CGPC dimension, FW-782 in the season/series finale. His alter-ego is Spider-Man and his color is red. Spengler Egon Egon Spengler is a Ghostbuster from the dimension CA-923. He has experienced almost everything the CGPC did, except for death. Zeddemore Winston Winston Zeddemore is a Ghostbuster from the dimension CA-923. He has been in a very, very similar experience that Kokoro is going through, and he helps her throughout the finale. Stantz Ray Ray Stantz is a Ghostbuster from the dimension JI-511. He has been through very different times but he fanboys about things a lot in the finale. Hoshina Hikaru Hikaru Hoshina is the leader of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure and is from the dimension ST-277. She usually acts on intuition, but being in the FW-782 dimension needs more than that. Her alter ego is Cure Star and her color is pink. Movie Exclusive Characters Nozaki Sahara Sahara is the young son of Sonia Nozaki. About eight months old. Stolen by Aurlin because he thinks that he is suitable enough for his new body. Lahaye Harumi Harumi is a famous artist and Yurina's boss. He has a not so subtle accent and a not so subtle crush on Yurina. Aurlin mind controlled Harumi to steal Yurina's child, Sahara, in reward of Yurina herself. Aurlin Aurlin is a man from centuries ago who lived for a nervously long time before dying. Harumi painted him back to life. He mind controlled him so he can take a child that is most suitable for Aurlin: Sahara Nozaki. Oguri Kimiko ' Noticeably different from Kimi Ogura from the original show. Kimiko was created for the sole purpose of dividing the movie from the show. Got together with Itaru and babysat Sahara with him. No signs of a relationship with her and Chie. Items 'Ghoul Baton The main items of attack for the CGPC. Each Pretty Cure, including the New Pretty Cure, Spectral Pretty Cure, and Peter Parker, has one of these. Locations Sedai City The main city in the GCPC show. Heavenly Kingdom The light kingdom. Tenebris Kingdom The dark kingdom. Trivia * The CGPC have gotten training from the Pretty Cure of the Stars, Yuuhi and Shoji. * Keiko, Chie, and Rei are exceptionally good in academics. * Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure is the first of Nina's series to not follow the main monster technique other series had every week. However, it has three antagonists similar to the villain trio trope. * In some dimensions, the series was made to celebrate the 35th anniversary of Ghostbusters. * This was originally made for a 2018 release but I changed it to 2019 and switched it around with what was ''planned for Atsuiaka's 2019 release ever since 2016 since I had more plans for it than CGPC in time. * It seems that it is a fusion of the Ghostbusters movie, the Real Ghostbusters cartoon, and some of the Ghostbusters comics published by IDW Publishing put into anime form. * In the Kangaroos universe, this is the last Pretty Cure series while Akihito was on the throne, and also the last of the Pretty Cure series to air in the Heisei era. After CGPC13, Naruhito takes the throne and it is the beginning of the Reiwa era. * The anime's town scenes, at least in the first half without Kokoro, portray the main three characters very similarly to the girls in ''Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!. This isn't intentional, as the series are a year apart from each other, but it's interesting. Gallery Chie and Chloe.png|Chloe and Chie Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!